My new life
by FateCullen4Life
Summary: 'Some say that you flashback on your life before you die. I would say that was true…' Rose Hathaway was attacked by strigoi and at the brink of death found herself staring at a pair of golden eyes. How will she cope when she wakes up to a pair of completly red eyes?
1. Chapter 1

**-Prolouge-**

_Some say that you flashback on your life before you die. I would say that was true.I felt myself slowly giving in to the darkness and I thought of Lissa. My bondmate, my best friend and sister. My favorite memory of when we first met. When we were in kindergarten and our teacher asked us to spell out names, asking children to spell Vasilisa Dragomir and Rosemarie Hathaway was just child cruelty. So I chucked my book at her called her a fascist bastard. We were inseparable ever since. The time when I first met Dimitri, how he came to escort us back to St Vladmirs academy and how we fell in love, the night in the cabin when we gave in our feelings for each other, in Russia when I met the Belikovs and Abe. I thought of Mason and Eddie, my two partners in crime, how I swore to protect Eddie when Mason died. Christian, whom I thought of as a brother, who had never judged me. Adrian, one of the only people that I could tell everything too, my shoulder to cry on. My mother, how she had raised me for four years as a child, how she had told me she loved me. Abe, who had helped me throughout Russia and supported me. These people were apart of my heart no matter what. Footsteps broke my trance and I found myself staring into a pair of golden eyes._

**- Rose p.o.v-**

_"Love fades, mine has."_

Dimitri's words echoed through my head as I ran out of the church. My face streaming with tears. I fumbled with my cars keys with one instinct running strong through me. Leave. I ran to the car passing a blur of faces. Not caring where I went, I drove. I didn't bother with possessions, they were nothing to me. I cleaned out my room of some clothes before i left though, and packed as I would need them. I stopped the car just outside of court and started to cry, the tears being the only comfort I had. I pulled out my cell phone and called Abe.

"Kiz, what's up?" My fathers voice came through the phone.

"I need your help." I managed to get out.

"Meet me outside the mall." I hung up, and managed to drive safely to the mall. I got out of the car and approached my father. "Oh Kizim, I would literally kill Belikov for doing this. What do you need?" he was so kind about it all, I was close to tears again.

"I need money, I'm leaving court. I don't know where I'm going but I really need to escape." I told him. He handed me a credit card.

"Here Kiz, makes up for 18 years doesn't it?" I hugged him.

"Thank you." I whispered. He nodded and hugged me goodbye and with a wave he was gone. I stared down at the credit card. This was it. I took a deep breath and headed for the airport.

**- Page break-**

When I reached the Moroi airport I randomly scanned the upcoming flights.

_Seattle_

_Forks_

_Hawaii_

_St Petersburg_

_Hollywood_

_Portland_

I chose Forks, the weather was always rainy and the others would never think of finding me there. As I booked my ticket the flight attendant was confused about my backpack being my only luggage but shrugged it off. I spent my journey with Lissa as this was the last time I would probably see her. As I was pulled into her head I saw that she hadn't noticed I was gone.

"I don't know what I'm going to do, Christian." Lissa was at the cafe with Christian discussing how Dimitri's position. They had not yet confirmed his status of a Dhampir and Lissa was concerned whether the people would ever accept him.

"Rose would know." Christian soothed rubbing her back.

"Your right, we should see her. When was the last you saw her?" Lissa asked.

"Two days ago, where is she now?"

"haven't seen her for two days either, hmmm." Lissa's face suddenly paled as she realized that it had been two days since anyone had seen me. Forgetting Christian she ran to the guardian building into my room, and barged in. "Rose?" she called a little breathlessly. She opened the door, revealing my clean room. Things still in place yet messy as if in a struggle. Christian was behind her.

"Whats happening Liss?" he looked a little worried at her shocked expression. She spun around.

"Where's Dimitri?!" she all but demanded.

"In his room, whats going on." Lissa ran to Dimitri's room beckoning Christian to follow her.

"Dimitri!" she knocked. He opened the door, as usual his appearance took my breath away but his eyes had dark circles and his face was gaunt.

"Yes princess?" he asked politely.

"When was the last time you saw Rose? What did you say to her?" Lissa was desperate now.

"Two days ago at the chapel…" Dimitri caught on, his face a look of horror. "Love fades, mine has." he breathed and they all realized why I had left.

"No, No. NO!" Lissa started crying. "Rose is gone." and with that I pulled out of Lissa's head.

**- Page break-**

"Welcome to Forks" the flight attendant said as we landed. Yup. It was pretty much what I imagined, green and the sky was covered with clouds. I grabbed my back pack and checked that my stake was there. And headed out. Now what? It was twilight (A.N. no pun intended.) and as I turned to the next block I felt a wave of nausea. Strigoi. I pulled out my stake, there was about ten of them. As they saw me their fangs bared and they lurched toward me. I staked the first two easily but the third was ancient. It was harder with another seven trying to kill me but I fought and fought. Then suddenly a hand grabbed my neck.

"What's a pretty Dhampir doing around here?" he gloated, I struggled.

"Get off me you son of a bitch." I cursed and writhed in his grasp but it was no use. He pulled out a knife and slowly dragged it across my stomach. I screamed in pain and tried to fight. But I was hopeless there was eight of them and one of me. They tortured me and left me to die. I could feel my life slipping away.

_Some say that you flashback on your life before you die. I would say that was true.I felt myself slowly giving in to the darkness and I thought of Lissa. My bondmate, my best friend and sister. My favorite memory of when we first met. When we were in kindergarten and our teacher asked us to spell out names, asking children to spell Vasilisa Dragomir and Rosemarie Hathaway was just child cruelty. So I chucked my book at her called her a fascist bastard. We were inseparable ever since. The time when I first met Dimitri, how he came to escort us back to St Vladmirs academy and how we fell in love, the night in the cabin when we gave in our feelings for each other, in Russia when I met the Belikovs and Abe. I thought of Mason and Eddie, my two partners in crime, how I swore to protect Eddie when Mason died. Christian, whom I thought of as a brother, who had never judged me. Adrian, one of the only people that I could tell everything too, my shoulder to cry on. My mother, how she had raised me for four years as a child, how she had told me she loved me. Abe, who had helped me throughout Russia and supported me. These people were apart of my heart no matter what. Footsteps broke my trance and I found myself staring into a pair of golden eyes._

"Carlisle." a man around my age said urgently. He had tousled bronze hair, pale skin and strange golden eyes. Maybe this was a dream, he was beautiful. Not that I was interested in that way. My heart was beyond repair after Dimitri ripped it to shreds. Maybe he was an angel, come to take me to heaven. Probably not after what I've done. "Carlisle, there's blood everywhere." he was more urgent now. Another man came in my vision of sight. His blond hair shinning in the moonlight, he had the same pale skin and the same queer golden eyes like butterscotch.

"Edward, we have no choice." Carlisle it must be replied back. "We have to turn her if she is to live." Wait. Turn me?! Was he a strigoi? The golden could be contacts.

"Who are you?" I whispered. The pain in my chest was unbearable.

"I'm Carlisle Cullen. I'm what you would call a vampire." WHAT?! I thought I was a vampire. "Who are you child?"

"I'm R-Rose Hathaway. I'm dhampir." I managed to breathe. The bronze haired boy, Edward I think raised his eyebrows.

"What?" He murmured beside me. "We are not the strigoi. We are a clan. We drink animal blood. We can protect you Rose. In order to turn though we will have to bite you and it's going to hurt. Do you want this life Rose?" he held me hand, but it was a friendly manner rather than romantic. I could only nod the pain was becoming unbearable. He leaned down as if to kiss me and bit my neck. Slowly, my pain faded away. It became worse! My body was on fire! This wasn't how it should end I bit my lip from screaming. Shadows flittered in my line of vision and I succumbed to the darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

**-Lissa p.o.v-**

"I'm never going to manage it!" I groaned to Adrian. We were trying to dream walk. Well, I was trying. Adrian was patiently teaching me. I reached over to get my glass of wine and felt a searing pain on my neck. I gasped and touched my neck to see if it was burning.

"Princess?" Dimitri immediately noticed my discomfort. My neck wasn't burning. I waited for it to fade but it didn't. It got worse.

"Is my neck burning?" I asked him. He slowly shook his head. The pain grew and grew. Then it got too much. I screamed and realized what was happening. It wasn't me in pain. It was Rose. "Rose." I whispered, tears trickling down my face. "She's dying. She feels like she is on fire!" I nearly started screaming. Dimitri and Adrian turned to me. Both men had pain written on their faces. They both love Rose. We all do. Rose and I screamed again. Linked as sisters, bondmates, best friends. Then the bond was gone. No trace of it. Rose was dead. Or so I thought.

**- Edward p.o.v-**

My family and I were hunting. Rosalie and Alice chatting about some random fashion show when suddenly, Alice's face went blank. "No. No. Save her! Rose don't give up!" I saw what she saw. There was a girl, around eighteen, lying on the floor covered in blood. She was nearly dead. she was screaming and then the vision ended. Alice's eyes flickered to us. "Edward… go, Carlisle… Forks, go save her! Near the warehouse." she beckoned. We ran to Forks, abandoning our hunt. We didn't ask any questions. Alice knew what she was talking about I filled Carlisle in on what happened. We reached the warehouse, the smell of blood lingering in the air. The girl was there on the floor her thoughts faint as if fading, she thought of those she loved, she was in so much pain and not just from the physical injuries, her heart ached. I feared we would be to late.

"Carlisle." I beckoned urgently. "Carlisle, there's blood everywhere." please don't be too late, this girl was dying. Her eyes looked weakly at me.

"Edward, we have no choice." Carlisle replied back. "We have to turn her if she is to live." the girls thought went panicky. Thinking we were strigoi. What were they?

"Who are you?" She whispered. Pain evident in her voice.

"I'm Carlisle Cullen. I'm what you would call a vampire." she looked shocked, but not the kind we thought. "Who are you child?"

"I'm R-Rose Hathaway. I'm dhampir." what? I could hear her thoughts, they explained what she was. That didn't make sense.

"What?" I murmured beside her. "We are not the strigoi. We are a clan. We drink animal blood. We can protect you Rose. In order to turn though we will have to bite you and it's going to hurt. Do you want this life Rose?" Her pain was getting to her, she thought of Dimitri and I could feel her heart break again. I held her hand if to ease her pain, she could only nod and I leaned down and bit her neck before the light faded from her eyes.

**- Rose p.o.v-**

I woke up. Wow! My vision was so clear. I sat up as quick as lightning. What happened?! Then the memories of last night came flittering back. How Edward had saved me and turned me into a…

"Vampire." There he was. His face concerned he had Carlisle and another woman with him. I could hear movement downstairs though. How could he know what I was thinking?

"I can read thoughts." he told me. "A… gift I suppose, you could call it. When I changed I could hear thoughts. Alice can see the future." he indicated towards the pixie woman. Who beamed at me, her teeth casting rainbows in the sun.

"Hello Rose." she said completely normal as if she knew me forever.

"Hello?" my voice like chimes.

"This is Carlisle, he was there last night." Edward spoke again. The blonde man looked distinctly familiar. Yes. He was there … two nights ago? "Three nights." Edward smiled at me. I smiled weakly back, it felt fake. Alice came up and hugged me.

"It's ok Rose, you will adjust to it all." she reassured me. Gesturing to the mirror I saw my reflection and gasped. My skin was still tanned which seemed to have confused Edward. My physical appearance was pretty much the same except that I was as tall and thin as a Moroi but with my curves still there. My brown hair flowing to my waist. The only shocking feature was my eyes. They were blood red. I stiffened. They weren't ringed red like a strigoi, no they were completely red apart from the pupils. I turned to Edward.

"You say I'm a vampire?" I asked them.

"Yes, by were turned by the venom we have. Edward explained about the Moroi and dhampirs and the strigoi to us. We are different. We drink blood but we, my family, drink animal blood. You don't have to be afraid Rose." Carlisle spoke softly. I couldn't help but think of Lissa. Of Dimitri. They caused so much pain. My heart throbbed. A tear trickled down my cheek. Alice squeezed my hand.

"Come, Rose, meet the others." she told me gently. I followed her out the room to what seemed like a huge lounge room. "This is Esme, Rosalie, Emmet, Jasper, Bella, Jacob, Renesmee. Guys this is Rose Hathaway." I gave a small smile. "Rose. Tell them." I looked into Alice's eyes and She gave me a message through them. _Tell us Rose, we can help. We will help. _I took a deep breath.

"My name, as you know, is Rose Hathaway. I am a dhampir. Half vampire, half human." I explained about the Moroi and strigoi and the dhampirs. "My mother was Janine Hathaway, a dhampir like me. Who left me at St Vladmirs academy when I was four years old. I was a guardian about to be assigned to my best friend, Lissa. Lissa was the Dragomir princess, Moroi royalty. She specializes in spirit the rarest element. We were bonded. She brought me back to life after a car crash. When we were at st Vladmirs, the school we attended, I could sense someone stalking Lissa. So we ran away. We were brought back however, two years later, by Dimitri Belikov. He became my mentor and we fell in love. One night, Lissa was kidnapped and Victor Dashkov tortured her to heal her from his disease. We saved Lissa and that was when we found out about her having spirit. Dimitri and I had to keep our distance from each other because we were both going to be Lissa's guardian. A few months later me and some friends were kidnapped by strigoi and my friend mason died. After that I could see ghosts as a effect of being shadow kissed. He warned me about a strigoi attack. In the attack we lost many. But I lost Dimitri. He had turned strigoi and I dropped out to save him. I found out how and Lissa stabbed him with a stake charmed with spirit. He was restored back to a dhampir. But- But." the painful memories came back. Edward hissed. "He told me he didn't love me. _Love fades, mine has_. Were his exact words. So I ran away. I was attacked when I came here by strigoi. They beat me up and tortured me." I broke down. I thought of all the painful memories. They winced.

"what did you just do?" Alice whispered. I gave her a confused look. "we could see it. All of that night." I thought back to it. Bella cringed.

"Rose. You have a gift." Carlisle said quietly. Everyone was still looking at me still shocked from the memory. I thought of the time when Lissa and I ran away. The time when we were in a park on the swings. It was a bittersweet memory, free of any nightmare. Edward smiled sadly at me, knowing my thoughts of that memory.

"telekinesis." Edward whispered. I thought to the time when I last saw Dimitri in the church. Alice took my hand, Esme gave me a hug. I sobbed. My heart breaking over and over again.

"Let me talk to her." Bella murmured to them. She met my eyes and took my other hand. I followed her to a Forrest just outside of Forks. Edward looked pained as we walked away. She stopped at the trail. "I know how you feel Rose." she turned to face me. Eyes full of old pain. "This was the place where Edward left me a year ago. He told me he didn't love me and that he was moving and that I would never see him again. Can I show you?" I nodded. She took my hand. I could read her memories as she touched me. I was in Bella's mind. When Edward left her. How she tried to follow him. How she got on the motorcycle, and jumped of a cliff. The trip to Volterra and how she saved Edward. Her gold eyes returned back to me and I broke down. I told her everything. Someone I hadn't dared tell anyone. Bella comforted me as she understood my pain. We returned to the house and the family welcomed me as if I was already part of their family. I turned to Jacob.

"So are you, like a dog?" I smirked at him.

"Don't push it, Rosie." he play filled growled.

"Don't call me Rosie, Jakey poo" I patted his cheek. Everyone laughed. And I smiled. It was time to move on. I could find peace here.


	3. Chapter 3

**- Rose p.o.v-**

From the time I learnt about my gift, I knew I was different. Whether that was because I was a dhampir or shadow kissed or just special, I knew. For example I had tanned skin just like before I was turned. My skin didn't sparkle in the sun instead it gave a light glow similar to Renesmee. My eyes were the same as the others yet they changed to amber pretty quick. I was mortal, had the same speed and super hearing like the rest of my family. My body wasn't rock hard but was still hard. I was very controlled for a 'newborn' as Jasper likes to say. I survived off either human food or blood cause I still loved my chocolate donuts. I could cry but refrained from doing so in front of them.

There were times when I would lash out though. Edward thinks it has to do with the darkness from Lissa. The bond is there. Faint but there. I can feel her emotions but can't get sucked into her head and hear her thoughts. Whenever I lashed out my eyes would go completely black, I was like a time bomb. My body would sore the darkness until I exploded which was why my eyes turned black. I hated that, I scared Renesmee and I would feel incredibly guilty. My family would try to reassure me. There were times when I would get really low like Lissa did. I would turn into a robot, I would only respond whenever they asked me a question. I was lifeless, jasper could barley be around me in my pain when I was lowest. Bella could understand, empathy reached her eyes and she would stay with me until she cheered me up. I loved my family. Esme and Carlisle were the parents I never had. Edward, Emmett, Jasper and Jacob my brothers that looked out for me. Rosalie and Bella understood me more than I thought. Alice was so much like Lissa it hurt. Renesmee was my little niece. I spoilt her rotten and loved her like my own. And Emmett, well, he was my sparring partner.

"Emmett?" I called from the couch. He turned to look at me, grinning like a cat that licked the creme.

"Yes Rosie?" he smirked. I shot him a glare. I HATED the name Rosie and he knew it.

"Fancy me kicking your ass?" I gave him my Rose Hathaway signature smirk.

"Think you can handle me? Don't worry Rosie I'll go easy." Emmett scoffed.

"In your dreams" I muttered. We headed to a clearing near the house. I could see my room from here, I had taken Edwards old room. My family came following, Alice with a smile no doubt knowing the outcome. I took a deep breath.

"Three. Two. One!" Bella called. Emmett came charging at me like a bear. I side stepped and he missed. This time it was my chance for attack, I ran at my insane speed and gave a round house kick to his chest. He stumbled and I took that as my advantage and leapt on him and slapped his chest where his heart was claiming him dead. He shot me daggers as I smiled innocently.

"Don't go easy next time Emmy darling, you'll only end on the floor." I patted his head. Our family laughed behind me. He growled and stalked over to Rosalie, who was pretty much rolling around the floor laughing, punching a rock on the way. I shook my head at his theatrics. "Anyone else wanna spar?" I asked. Jasper and I faced off and I won again. Then Edward. He was harder because he cold read my thoughts and I could read his. In the end I ran at an incredible speed and knocked him over. "Yess." I gave a little victory dance as I claimed him 'dead'.

"You got daddy!" Nessie did a small dance as well. I laughed and picked her up, balancing her on my hip.

"You want to spar with me Ness?" I smiled down at her. She nodded eagerly and I put her down and we started in fighting stances.

"Ready. Set. Go!" Edward called. Nessie tried to push me down and I playfully dodged. She chased me around, laughing a she did so. Then leaped on my back and I fell groaning as if I was in pain she jumped on me and 'killed' me.

"Yay! I got Rosie!" she called triumphantly. I smiled at her and we got up. Staring at the beautiful pale faces of the others who were watching us, amused. I raised an eyebrow at Jacob who was staring at us with an incredulous face.

"Something the matter Jakey boy?" I called to him. He flipped me off and was scolded by Bella for doing an 'inappropriate gesture' in front of Renesmee. I gave him a smug smile behind Bella's back and Edward chuckled. The others watched with smiles at our exchange. As we headed back to the house I was lost in thought. My thoughts torn, betrayal and hurt came through again. Bittersweet memories came flooding, the time Lissa and I met, when Dimitri brought us back, when my mom gave me up to the academy, when Mason died, how Lissa betrayed me for Dimitri, how Janine didn't bother with me until I had actually gained a reputation. When I met Abe, when I was in Siberia with the Belikovs. A hand came and held mine, I looked up and saw Esmes kind face staring at me. I then realized I had projected my gift, with a sigh I blocked my thoughts. We reached the house and each pair separated. Bella and Edward with Ness to their cottage, Carlisle to the study with Esme and Emmett and Rose to their room. Alice and Jaz went hunting so I sat down at the piano. I pulled out Edwards music and started to teach myself. There was a particular Song I had committed to memory. Plsaying and singly softly to myself I began.

_2am; where do I begin,_

_Crying off my face again._

_The silent sound of loneliness_

_Wants to follow me to bed._

_I'm a ghost of a girl that I want to be most._

_I'm the shell of a girl that I used to know well._

_Dancing slowly in an empty room,_

_Can the lonely take the place of you?_

_I sing myself a quiet lullaby._

_Let you go and let the lonely in_

_To take my heart again._

_Too afraid to go inside_

_For the pain of one more loveless night._

_But the loneliness will stay with me_

_And hold me til I fall asleep._

_I'm a ghost of a girl that I want to be most._

_I'm the shell of a girl that I used to know well._

_Dancing slowly in an empty room,_

_Can the lonely take the place of you?_

_I sing myself a quiet lullaby._

_Let you go and let the lonely in_

_To take my heart again._

_Broken pieces of_

_A barely breathing story_

_Where there once was love_

_Now there's only me and the lonely._

_Dancing slowly in an empty room_

_Can the lonely take the place of you?_

_I sing myself a quiet lullaby_

_Let you go and let the lonely in_

_To take my heart again._

Tears flowing down my face, I closed the piano and went for a run my mind focused completely on the run. I ran to seattle then back as I watched the clear dark sky with the beautiful moon. I stopped at an enclosed thicket in the woods and approached the stream. I tried to project my memories so I could see them but not in my head. I focused purely on my memories not a specific one but just so I could see if I could do it. I opened my eyes and I could see a man standing right in front of me. He turned around and my breath caught as I saw Dimitri Belikov standing right in front of me.

_Roza._ His lips forming my name, his chocolate born eyes facing a girl with dark brown hair.

_Jeez Comrade, let me rest ok?_ The brown haired girl faced him, her eyes sparkling with mischief.

_Oh Roza, you have done only 20 laps I distinctly remember saying 30?_ Dimitri's faces was stern but you could see the amusement. The girl mock groaned.

_Humph_ The vision me got up and finished her laps before turning to face her mentor. _That better Comrade?_ Their eyes met and you could see the electricity that flowed between them.

_Much better Roza-_ His eyes widened as they leaned forward and… NO NO NO! I destroyed the vision, panting. I didn't want to see the pain filled memories of the love I had lost. Turning away I saw a russet wolf come towards me and I panicked until I recognized the brown eyes. "Bloody Hell Jake, you just had to scare me?" Jake disappeared into the thicket and came back wearing just a pair of denim shorts with a sympathetic yet shocked expression.

"Is it just me or could I really see that?" he indicated to above the stream.

"No it was real. A memory." I told him quietly looking at the stream again. He seemed to notice my pain and placed a warm hand on my shoulder. I turned to him and chocked back a sob. It hurt, to see how Dimitri was happy without me.

"Let it all out, honey" Jake patted my back in a friendly matter. I told him everything and I learnt that he understood how i felt when he was in love with Bella the we headed back to the house. After going up to my room I shut the door and wept.


	4. Chapter 4

**Rose p.o.v**

After a week of living with the Cullen's I had started to adapt to their way of living. Jacob had fit into the comfortable role as my best friend. He had contacted Sam telling him of my changing and since I wasn't human when I was changed, the treaty hadn't been broken. Jacobs pack was expanding, I had met Embry and Quil along with Seth and Leah. Leah and I got on surprisingly well, she understood my pain. I practiced my 'gift' with Edward and Bella as often as I could. I could access others memory's and project it just like I could my own that night by the stream. Jakes pack was growing gradually and he was constantly teaching me everything about his life.

"So what is imprinting exactly?" I asked him one day, whilst hunting with Renessme.

Jake ran a hand through his cropped hair. "It's quite hard to explain. It's like... When you actually see _her_. Your whole life changes, it's not gravity holding you to the earth it's _her_. It doesn't have to be romantic." He explained while Nessie danced in front of us, oblivious to our conversation.

"So, what's happens if you... I dunno, move apart?" I asked.

"I don't know. If the person of imprint gets separated it would cause pain. Unbelievable pain. I wouldn't know, I've never really experienced it. I don't know what it would be like for the other person though." Jacob told me while watching Nessie with a small smile of wonder on his face. Looking at Ness now I could see what he saw, her bronze curls shining from the sun as she skipped happily ahead. We hunted in silence after that, my thoughts occupied. What ifs filled my head. What if Dimitri still wanted me? What if Lissa stood up for me instead? I sighed and realized it was pointless. They weren't coming for me. I was supposedly dead, I felt Lissa when I changed. Heading back home after we had done Nessie approached me.

"Rosie?" She said sweetly.

"Yes Nessie?" I crooned and picked her up in my arms.

"How come you are sad all the time? Moma said that you were hurt, vampires don't get hurt though." She looked at me, brown eyes confused with a small dent in her forehead indicating she was thinking hard.

"Not physically." I smiled at her. "I was hurt just here." I pointed to my dead heart. "You see, I was in love. I met my first love when I ran away with my best friend, he came and brought us back. We fell in love but he was older than me which wasn't ideal in the world I lived in. Then he turned into a vampire one night after we told our love. I saved him with my friend but he didn't want me anymore." I told her quietly.

"Is that why you ran away?" She asked.

"Yes, Im glad because If I hadn't I wouldn't have met you or Jacob or our family." I whispered as I kissed her forehead and placed her down, we had reached the house. Renessme ran to Edwards arms and placed her small hand on his cheek. He nodded once to her and she whispered in his ear.

"Yes, Rosie was not human when she changed." I heard him murmur to her. Ness continued to show him her thoughts when Jacob came and touched my arm.

"Come on, there's someone I want you to meet." He told me. I accepted his hand and he lead me into the forest, glancing at Edward before we left. Once out of the clearing I turned to Jacob.

"So what's up?" I asked him.

"Patience Rose, is the key to life." He smirked. I stuck my tongue out at him as we continued to walk on. When we got to the clearing he stopped.

"Have you met Liam?" He asked me.

"No...?" I asked him, confused.

"Watch." Jake pointed to the trees where a shadow was emerging. Out came a chocolate brown wolf, blending into the trees surrounding us. The wolf disappeared into the thicket then came out wearing cropped denim shorts. My mouth flew open as I took the beautiful person in front of me.

"Liam Solace." He raised his hand out. His blond hair shining brightly. As I raised my eyes to meet his I nearly gasped. Those eyes. They were a perfect shade of sea green. Those pools of green held me gaze as I took his features in. He was tanned to match Jacobs russet red skin. Liam's hair was a beautiful shade of blonde.

"Rose Hathaway." I met his eyes and I felt a connection. Suddenly the forest was brighter, the birds were chirping in melody, the colors were vibrant and suddenly, the area around me was happier. I felt it. I felt this connection. Looking at Liam I knew I could trust him inexplicably. I could tell him my deepest secret and know he wouldn't change a thing. I knew he felt it too. What was this... Feeling? What was going on?

**Jacobs p.o.v**

When I first met Liam, he came across to me as lonely. His mother had dies giving birth and his father had a stroke earlier in the year. His great uncle was my great grandfather which made him my third cousin. As I introduced him to Rose something changed. He looked at her as if she was his salvation. Just as she looked at him with hope. Suddenly it hit me. Wow. For the first time in history. A full werewolf and a full vampire.

_Liam had imprinted on Rose._


End file.
